Special Children Series 07 Most Unlikely Of Places
by shadowglove
Summary: Sequel to Seeing Is Believing. It's been 3 months since Chloe's disappearance, and Dean doesn't know what to do with his brother now, who is edgy, violent, and getting somewhat frightening. And then Dean discovers Chloe in the most unlikely of places.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville/Supernatural.**

Sequel to "Seeing Is Believing".

Written for the Livejournal Paranormal25 150 Prompt Table. Prompt of the day #124: Siren.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean Winchester sent his brother an uneasy look from where he sat cleaning his gun on the bed of the motel room they were sharing.

Sam didn't even notice him, eyes narrowed and that darker shade of bluish green that was nearly purple that his eyes had become, a map of the world resting before him on the bed, and a pendulum with a bloodstone clutched in his hand. His face was pure concentration, the skin between his eyebrows furrowed as he frowned, his whole body tense.

There were a lot of things that Dean really didn't understand.

He didn't know how he'd gotten out of hell, he didn't know _what_ had happened to him during his stay in hell since his last memories were of dying, and he didn't know what had changed with his brother during the time he was dead.

One thing he _did_ know, though, was that _this_ wasn't his little brother.

Dean frowned with dark worry as a muscle jumped in Sam's cheek as the pendulum sat unmoving over the map----as it had _every single time_ the man had tried it during these last three months.

And yet Sammy didn't give up.

He was obsessive in his search for the girl Chloe Sullivan, who had disappeared the night Dean had returned. She'd left with her cousin, taken her car and ditched it in Houston, and no one had heard anything from either of the girls since.

It didn't mean that Sammy didn't stop searching.

Dean remembered the way all the happiness and light had faded out of Sam's face when he'd realized that this Chloe (whom Dean had only seen in pictures) wasn't coming back, wasn't answering her phone. He'd gone into a near desperate rage, throwing things around and ordering Ruby, the _demon bitch_ who had made herself a part of the team while Dean was frying in hell, do all her mojo to try and locate the blonde.

But it hadn't worked.

Something was keeping Chloe Sullivan hidden from Samuel Winchester, and it was something _strong_.

And that in its own had had Sam in a state.

Not only did Dean have all of this to contend with, but he also had to try and understand and _accept_ the way Sam was now. Gone was his girly little brother with the _feelings_ and the belief that everyone had some good in them. This Sam was strong, harsh, and Dean didn't know if it was because Chloe was gone, but Sam was sometimes downright _frightening_.

His little brother was on a downward spiral, about to explode any minute now.

They all knew it.

Dean narrowed his eyes, thinking of that night's hunt.

One of Bobby's friends had called saying that he'd come across two hunters fitting Chloe and Lois' descriptions in this small town, and Sam hadn't even let Bobby finish talking on the phone before beginning to pack. It was only pure luck that they found a hunt here, a siren on the loose causing havoc, and thus Sam was able to work off some of his violent aggression when the search for Chloe and her cousin turned up fruitless and to have been a waste of their time.

Unfortunately Bobby and Dean were both ensnared in the siren's web, and for a little while there Sam had seemed to be under its spell as well. It was only when Sam reached for his knife and stabbed Bobby in the arm, coating the blade with blood of siren-infected, before shoving that knife deep inside the siren's heart, did the spell break and Bobby and Dean realize that Sam had _never_ been under the influence of the siren.

That in itself was amazing and somewhat frightening because it was said that a siren made itself to become the embodiment of all a man ever could want in a woman, and that no man was able to resist the siren's spell.

_"How?" The creature gasped with its dying breath, eyes wide and on Sam's dark, dangerous face._

_"You could never be 'all I ever wanted'." Sam growled into her ear as the life drained out of her body. "I already had that, and I lost it, but I'm getting her __**back**__."_

"Fuck_dammit_!" Sam snarled, shoving the map off of the bed in fury and about to throw the necklace away as well before he suddenly stopped himself and closed his eyes, bringing the chain to his face and breathing in as if he could _smell_ her still on it.

Dean frowned as he watched his brother put back on the bloodstone necklace that Bobby had explained was one of Chloe's favored jewelry. Sam was on edge, like an addict having been denied his drug of choice. He was pale, getting paler with every week, and his eyes darker, as were the bags under his eyes.

He hardly ate, he hardly slept, and he didn't stop for a moment, constantly searching, growing more aggressive with each passing day. He fought like a mercenary, hunted like a killer, and Dean had _seen_ demons begging Sam to just _kill_ them and end their suffering at his hands.

It was a sight that would have probably made their father's chest swell with pride, seeing the way demons trembled in fear of Sam----but it worried Dean to no end…

…Especially since he knew the reason why Sam was acting like this.

_Chloe Sullivan._

It was as if Sam had become _addicted_ to this girl.

It was _unnatural_ how her absence was affecting Sam.

"I'm going to go grab us something to eat." Dean, unable to stay in the room any longer and watch Sam's features darken in anger and impotence any longer, stood from the bed. "You want anything in particular?"

"I'm not hungry." Sam's voice was low and had a growly sound to it.

"Dude, _enough_ with the melodrama." Dean snapped, unable to take it any more. "She was a girl, bro. She left. Get over it! You'll find someone else just like she's probably found someone else already!"

Sam's eyes flashed darker than usual and it would seem in seconds he'd gotten off of the bed and pinned Dean to the wall, forearm pressed harshly against Dean's Adam Apple, eyes dark purple and dangerous.

Dean's eyes widened in shock, and he couldn't believe it, but he was a little _fearful_ at the moment.

"She's not some _girl_, _Dean_." Sam narrowed his eyes, pressing his forearm warningly into his brother's throat. "And she didn't find someone else---she left because I _did_ something. I---I fucked up somehow! I was too wrapped up in myself and I didn't realize something was _wrong_. I was supposed to take care of her, and I _failed_."

The pressure on his throat let up, but he was still pressed to the wall.

"But I'm going to find her, and _nothing_ will keep her from me again." Sam promised vehemently.

Dean's fear disappeared as quickly as it'd appeared, and he just sighed, looking up into his brother's face. "She doesn't want to be found, bro. Doesn't that say something to you? She didn't even keep in contact with her _friends_ and she changed phones, switched cars---all to keep you from tracking her. Maybe----maybe you should just forget about her and be happy."

And then Dean wished he'd just kept his mouth fucking _shut_…the _shattered_ look that appeared on his brother's face was _painful_.

"Chloe wouldn't just _leave_ me, Dean." Sam sighed, pushing away and going to sit down once more, forearms resting on his thighs, leaning forwards. "You don't understand because you weren't there. You didn't know her…didn't see how she was the _only thing_ that kept me together, kept me _sane_ after you were sent to hell."

"You're in love with her." Dean whispered, finally admitting it to himself.

He'd seen Sam nearly fall apart after Jessica…and yet this was a hundred times worse. Dean had admittedly thought that maybe Chloe had placed a spell on Sam for him to be reacting this way to her loss, but now the elder Winchester had to admit that the reason Sam was this way was because he loved her like he'd never loved anyone else, and just wasn't accepting having lost her.

Sam looked up with him and gave him a smile so sad Dean would cry if he were an emotional person. "She's my life, man. I---she's the reason I didn't just end my life after you---after that time. She's the person who made me smile, made me _laugh_ for the first time after you went to the pit. She was the one who reached out and found the humanity still inside of me, who showed me that I still had something to live for. She---she's _mine_, Dean…and I'm hers."

Despite the fact that he _hated_ chick flick moments, and this was one in the making, Dean went to sit down on the bed across from Sam's. This was the first time Sam had calmed down enough to talk about the situation, and it was amazing to see the many emotions crossing his face as he spoke about Chloe, adoration, love, and devotion the most prominent.

"And I don't mean that only in a sentimental way." Sam continued on with a sigh. "When Azazel made me into what I am, he made Chloe into what she was, and made her for _me_. Each Special Child had another Special Child who was made _solely_ for them, and Chloe was---_is_---mine. And I'm hers, and it's _killing_ me to be away from her, it's like, it's like I'm going to go insane."

"I've noticed." Dean admitted.

Sam frowned slightly. "You don't get it, Dean. I have this darkness in me that's constantly screaming and fighting for control, and Chloe was the only thing that gave me balance. She was the _only thing_ that helped me be darkness and light yet still _me_. She was my anchor, my propeller, and my wheel. And now that she's gone that darkness inside of me is going _wild_. Do you _think_ I don't know that I'm scaring everyone around me?

Dean raised an eyebrow in surprise.

Yeah, he _had_ thought that Sam didn't realize it.

He kinda felt better now knowing that Sam realized how extreme he was acting, and that it obviously bothered him somewhat.

"Now that I look back on the days before she left, I realize something was bothering her, and Lois _knew_. But I was too into this fight, I had my head with the hunt, with proving to her how I could protect her, proving to her how much of a _leader_ I was…that I failed to notice the most important details." Sam sneered. "And then she disappeared, and I didn't notice for _hours_ because I was so happy _you_ arrived."

Dean lowered his gaze, looking at his hands. "Sammy, have you----have you ever wondered if she might have had something to do with my getting out of hell?"

It'd been a question that'd been bugging Dean for a while now.

Why would she disappear the _very same night_ he reappeared without any knowledge of how he'd gotten out of hell?

"I _know_ she did." Sam smiled slightly. "She's amazing like that."

Dean looked at his brother and finally allowed himself a small, amused smile. "You're so whipped it's pathetic."

"I know." Sam replied.

For the first time in a long time, Dean sat down with his brother and just _talked_, managing to find himself smiling as Sam laid down on the bed and looked up at the ceiling, telling him about meeting Chloe, and about the way---right from the very beginning---she lit something deep inside of him that he'd thought gone forever. Sam's face gentled as he spoke her name, his lips curving slightly as he detailed to Dean her mannerisms, and his eyes lightened to the more recognizable mixture of blue and green that Dean had always known as he spoke of the way her voice alone calmed him, how she anchored him, made him whole.

For the first time in a long time Dean had _his brother_ back…and he hadn't realized the extent with which he'd missed him until that very moment.

Even long after Sam had drifted into restless sleep, Dean watched him, leaning forwards on the edge of his bed, realizing that his brother had become a man on him during his stay in hell, and that man wouldn't be happy, wouldn't be 'whole', unless he had Chloe Sullivan by his side.

Dean sighed and he ran a hand over his face.

_This is why I don't fall in love_.

Getting up, he reached for his wallet and stepped out of the motel. He couldn't sleep, and found staring at his sleeping brother just a_ little_ creepy, so he made his way down to the strip joint that the siren had been using to pick up its victims.

It was easy and enjoyable to sit around the beautiful women in their half-naked clothes as they pranced around and danced onstage.

The piss-poor thing about the whole situation though was that even as Dean tried to lose himself in the beautiful women all around him, his brother's problems kept coming back to his mind and ruining the experience for him.

The _Boys _remix by Britney Spears featuring Nerd began to play, and Dean looked up when a couple of the men hollered even more enthusiastically than usual.

He could see why.

The girl who stepped onto the platform was _gorgeous_.

Porcelain white skin, curvy body with shoulder-length red hair and black streaks throughout it, the top of her face was disguised with a black mask and she was wearing something dark and gothic that promised sin and perdition.

Dean leered appreciatively as he leaned back in his seat and watched the girl as she moved seductively around the pole.

"God, Gabe's hot." One of the men sitting next to him whispered to the guy next to him. "And she just started recently too, but _look_ at her."

"Yeah." The other man agreed a little airily, which was understandable since he really wasn't paying attention to the guy, his attention all on this _Gabe_ girl.

Which, thinking it over, was an _odd_ name, but a _much_ better name than most stripper names…

Off went the jacket…

Dean's leer widened as all there was beneath the jacket was a wicked looking black corset.

Despite other dances going at it on other platforms, the attention of the male patrons were all on Gabe as she moved and grinded and flirted seductively with her audience with only the language of her body. A couple of men even turned away from the platforms they'd been watching before to stare at her.

Money was being thrown.

She giggled somewhat evilly, rolling her hips seductively to the rhythm as she played with the zipper on the side of her skirt.

Men were _begging_ for it to go.

Dean had to admit that he was close to doing so himself.

The feeling in the atmosphere was intoxicating.

The zipper started coming down _achingly _slow.

Dean cheered and leered with the other men as the rest of the show until Gabe was left in nothing but the corset, a teeny panty, and thigh-high spider stockings with those _insanely_ hot high heels.

She was _overdressed_ compared to the other strippers, but there was something about it that was so _provocative and sexy_ no one seemed to care.

And then she was sauntering off of the platform and circling a wide-eyed, somewhat frightened looking handsome blonde man that Dean couldn't help but feel that he knew from somewhere.

Gabe straddled him, and as the men around hooted or hollered she commenced to give move and grind over him, rolling her hips, seeming to find delight in the way his eyes widened hysterically, his body going tense, ramrod.

She then kissed him and brought his hand up her thigh although no one could see what exactly he was doing or touching with that hand, but Dean doubted anyone noticed that, everyone hooting in approval.

Dean was almost _sure_ there was a no touching rule, but no one seemed to care at the moment.

The music stopped and Gabe pulled away from the blonde, who looked like he was in a trance, before she grinned at him, winked at the men in the crowd, and at their begging, tore off her mask and threw it out towards them.

And suddenly Dean froze in horror.

He watched as she began to move away with determination, and it only took him seconds before he was on his feet and following the redhead to the backroom.

Gone was the seductive sway of her hips as she reached for a trench coat on a hanger, her every movement precise.

"Chloe Sullivan!" He called as she turned, heading towards the exit.

The girl, Gabe, froze and turned him, eyes wide in shock.

And that was the last thing Dean saw before something hit him hard on the back of his head and everything went black.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Poor Dean.**

**%Grins%**

**Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville/Supernatural.**

Wanna thank **DiscoLemonadeDiva, anonymous, Lala, Kit Merlot, vamp1987, babyshan211, shedyourmask, DarkWolfYingFa, Dannie Tomlinson, SriHellgirl25, violent-smurf **and** Eriklover101 **for reviewing the previous chapter.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The first thing Dean noticed when he woke up was the fact that despite the fact that he _should_ have a _helluva_ headache from the blow that rendered him unconscious he felt no pain or discomfort at all…and the second was the female voices in the room.

"Well, what did you want me to do? I didn't recognize him!" One female huffed.

"You broke a _chair_ over his head!" Another exclaimed. "If I hadn't healed him up as soon as he hit the ground----!"

"I thought he might have been the other siren that got away reacting to the pheromone!" The first voice sounded like she was pouting. "Anyway, Ollie had been on his way over towards him as well once he realized he was going after you! If I hadn't reached him first Ollie would have, and you know how overprotective of you he is! If he'd gotten to Dean first it would have been a _table_ hitting him in the back of his head and not a _measly_ little _chair_."

There was a snort.

There was a sigh as the bed dipped a little with weight as someone sat down on the edge. "I'm sorry Chloe, I know this situation has got to be hard for you. I mean, you had to promise heaven you'd stay away from Sam to keep the _apocalypse_ from happening, and well, you _did_ bend their arm and get them to spring Dean from hell---and _I_ nearly sent him right _back_…"

There was another sigh. "No, Lo, you have no fault in this. You were just trying to protect me. And I love you for it."

"Thanks."

They said some other things but Dean really wasn't paying attention.

_HEAVEN made her leave Sam? Apocalypse? She FORCED HEAVEN to spring me out of the pit? HEAVEN?_

"And anyway, you know that if he dies again Dean won't go to hell." The voice that Dean was almost sure was Chloe's sighed. "Cas explained it all, remember? He'll go to heaven, just like he should have if he hadn't made that deal."'

"Do you think he recognized Ollie?" The voice Dean was almost sure was _Lois_ the _cousin_, changed the subject. "You know Ollie told us that they've been over to the Clocktower at least _twice_ to see if they've had any contact with us. And the guys are almost _sure_ Sam suspects that they might be lying to him."

Chloe sighed. "God, I hope he didn't recognize Oliver. It's only been with his help that we've been able to hunt the way we have, and if Sam knows we're still in contact with the League we'd have to stop communication with them as well."

"I hate this, having to act like we're villains and running from the law." Lois growled, clearly annoyed. "You're saving the freaking _world! _Why can't Sam just understand that and leave you alone?"

"It's not like I sat him down and explained it to him, Lo." Chloe whispered, voice sounding so soft and sad. "I can't be with Sam, no matter _how much_ I want to, and you know that. I---…"

"Yeah yeah yeah, you're the catalyst to the darkness inside of Sam and because of _you_ he becomes some Darth Vader intent on destroying the world as we know it so you two can reign as Hell's King and Queen." Lois droned on. "Or so _heaven_ says."

"What do you mean?" Chloe asked, sounding like she was frowning.

Dean was curious as well.

"It's just that, Chloe, I've been having these questions _bugging _me for a while now." Lois admitted. "You're supposed to be evil, right? You're supposed to be evil, no if ands or buts, and the only way to keep Sam from turning evil with you is to be away from him and never see him ever again, right?"

"That's what Cas' superiors told him." Chloe agreed.

"Then why hasn't it happened?"

"Huh?"

Dean echoed the question in his own head.

"Why haven't you gone all Dark-Eyed McGee?" Lois asked. "Chloe, you've been gone _three months_, three _whole months_ in which you've begun using your powers and realizing the things you can do, but you haven't caused any destruction, you haven't killed anything unless it was necessary…"

"I'm darker, Lois." Chloe interrupted. "I'm doing things I never would have done before."

"So fucking _what_?" Lois interrupted, annoyed. "So have _I_! But world domination or destruction is _not_ on my list and neither is it on yours! If it hadn't been for _you_ those _angels of the lord_ would have destroyed that whole town in Nevada, remember? If you were so evil, if you're destined to be Hell's Queen, _why_ were you working _against_ heaven to _save_ that town?"

There was silence.

"And don't think I'm the only one asking questions. Cas is as well."

"Cas?" Chloe gasped. "But he---!"

"Yeah, he's an angel of the lord who has been tagging along with us lately, yes, he's the one who's been keeping the 'shadow of the lord' over us so that nothing can track us or find us, and _yes_ he's following his superior's orders…but it's not without question." Lois moved slightly, voice lower, nervous. "Chloe, what if there's something deeper going on here? Something that heaven's not telling us? What if we're being _used_?"

There was silence.

"What if we're being _Heaven's_ bitches?"

"But it's _heaven_!" Chloe sounded close to tears. "They wouldn't---!"

"And _what_ sort of Hell Queen would _trust_ so _blindly_ in Heaven?" Lois snapped, standing up from the bed nearly violently. "What _totally evil bitch_ would keep hurting herself so much and stay away from the _love of her life_ because Heaven told her to?"

"_Lois_…"

"Chloe! Just---just---_think_! You're _not_ evil! You're not! And deep down inside you _know_ that!" Lois had raised her voice in emotion. "You're _not evil_."

A phone ringing broke into the silence.

"Hello?" Chloe's voice answered. "Oh, Ollie, yes, we're fine. No, he's still here, unconscious. No---no idea what we're going to do. Obviously we now know why the other siren working that strip joint disappeared—it was taken care of by Sam and Dean."

Dean suddenly realized _what_ Chloe had been doing in that strip club.

The hunter friend of Bobby's had been right.

Chloe and Lois _had_ been here…working the same case Same, Bobby and him had been working.

And obviously they were working along with the Justice League of Super _Liars_.

"Well, Dean and Sam obviously got the second siren, so it's a good thing we stole the blood, you should be able to manufacture more of that into an antidote for future references…and we'll have to keep the pheromone spray with us and try use it the next time we have siren problems." Chloe was saying. "We know enough that it worked on the male population, I mean, even _you_ were a little under its spell when I gave you the bottle of blood during the little _show_."

Lois chuckled evilly.

"Yes Oliver, it was necessary to do that, the best way to do things in secret is to do them in the open, you know that." Chloe sounded quite amused before sighing. "I don't know if he recognized you. I'm hoping not. But I'll get back to you once he's regained consciousness and let you know what the Game Plan is. Okay, yes, thank you. Bye."

There was silence.

Chloe sighed, going towards Dean and shaking his shoulder. "Hey you, wake up."

Dean pretended to be groggy as he slowly opened his eyes for the first time, blinking in surprise as he got a good look of Chloe Sullivan. She seemed a _lot_ different from the pictures Sam had of her.

Her hair was longer and _red_, with black streaks through it, her eyes were thickly lined with black kohl, and it made her eyes seem a deeper green. She'd gotten a tan, and was wearing a tight black shirt with a white skull on it, and mini black skirt with combat boots.

"Are you still in your _stripper_ outfit?" Were the first words that came out of his mouth.

She grinned brightly, tilting her head to the side. "You'll be just fine." The girl sat down next to him. "How are you doing, Dean? How's Sam?"

Usually in this sort of situation Dean would have sat up straight, glared at the girl, and snapped at her about how much of a _bitch_ she was for having done this to his little brother. But with all of the things he'd overheard, and with the sadness in those green eyes, Dean really couldn't bring himself to that sort of reaction.

"Not good, actually." Dean finally sat up, looking at the girl with the power over his brother, the girl he was quickly beginning to see in a different light. "Since you ditched him he's been going crazy looking for you. Even has that demon bitch using all her darkest mojo trying to find you, and it's not working…mind telling me _why_?"

"Did she do the flaming map thing again?" Lois grinned, leaning against the wall.

Dean raised an eyebrow.

The cousin was hot too

"Look, just, just tell Sam that it's over, okay? To get over it." Chloe interrupted, standing up from the bed and walking away from it, grabbing a black leather jacket and pulling it on, completing her punk bad-girl look. "We got all we needed out of each other and it was fun while it lasted, but I can't keep babysitting his sorry little ass, okay? I mean, _you're_ here now, so why should I have to put up with all the whining anymore?"

Lois' gaze was discreetly worried as it followed her cousin.

Dean had to admit that Chloe was doing a good job. If he hadn't overheard her and Lois talking before he might have let those words inflame his anger and he would have missed the way she couldn't meet his gaze, the way she paled and winced as she spoke.

She was trying to push Sam away to keep him safe…and Dean had to respect her for doing something that seemed to hurt her so very much all for Sam's benefit.

"I'm over it, and frankly, I'm bored and getting fucking _annoyed_ with the fact that he can't seem to get the picture." She returned to Dean, leaning forwards, hands on the mattress as she glared at him. "I don't know how you found us, but I want you to tell Sam when you see him to get a _fucking life_. And get laid. Okay? He _needs_ it."

Lois shot another look at Chloe, seeming so _sad_.

Dean watched the war going on those features, as the cousin seemed to want to hug Chloe yet needed to keep brave and strong, to go along with the play.

"So, how has your life been since you left?" Dean asked, proud of himself for how calm he was being.

"Truthfully? _Exhilarating_." Chloe sneered at him. "Without your little brother trying to play leader, and me having to try and make him _less_ pathetic than he already was, I have so much _free time_ on my hands. I've gotten a life back, and I'm having _fun_." She leaned closer, so that their faces were almost touching, their breaths meeting in the small space between.

"You know what?" Dean asked, not taking his eyes from hers. "I'm thinking you're trying to sell this _great_ life of yours a _little_ too desperately, sister."

"My life has changed since I got your brother out of it, and I'm not going to let you cramp my style." She hissed, and Dean's eyes widened as those green orbs bled demon black. "This is _my_ hunt, and I'm not about to run away from it with my tail between my legs, okay Winchester?"

Dean just looked into those demon eyes, wondering if Sam had known about this ability of hers or if it was something she'd developed during these three months.

In seconds he'd reacted on instinct, moving so that she was beneath him and he was straddling her, the knife they hadn't taken from him pressed against her throat.

Lois moved to stop him.

"No!" Chloe's word kept her back.

Dean narrowed his eyes as he pressed the knife harder against her throat. "What the hell are you?"

He'd seen Sam's eyes go darker in color to that uneasy purple, but he'd never seen his brother's eyes bleed back like a demon's.

"I'm not possessed, if that's what you're asking." Chloe smirked, not looking at all worried despite the circumstance. "Lois, get out."

"Chloe…" The cousin was worried.

"OUT!" Chloe snapped.

Lois hesitated a second before banging out of the room.

Chloe then returned her leer to Dean, rolling her hips under him in a seductive and surprising move. "You know…if Sam had been a _little_ more like this I mightn't have gotten bored and scrammed."

Dean narrowed his eyes.

"But we both know he's a little puppy unable to find the darkness in him that he'd need to satisfy certain _baser_ needs of mine." She gazed up at Dean through her lashes, smiling seductively as her hands slid up his thighs. "How about it, bad boy? How about showing me how a _real_ Winchester does it?"

She bucked up against him again, giving a little hiss of pleasure as the blade cut her throat a little.

Dean was confused and worried, not knowing which Chloe was the real one.

Was it the one who he'd heard when pretending to be unconscious, or the bitch in front of him now?

"I don't go for _black eyed bitches_." Dean sneered.

"Your loss." Chloe smirked.

Dean wasn't sure of what'd happened next, but suddenly there was a flash of light, and he was thrown back into the wall, and they weren't alone in the room anymore.

There, leaning over Chloe and rubbing his thumb over the slight cut on her neck was a man he'd never seen before, in a trench coat. The man looked concerned as he traced the bleeding wound with his thumb, healing it with his mere touch.

"I have got to talk to Lois about her involving you whenever she feels like ruining my fun." Chloe smirked up at the newcomer as he helped her off of the bed and she turned to where Dean was still pinned to the wall. "You wouldn't have been enough to satisfy me anyway."

He sneered. "Oh believe me darling, I would have been _more_ than enough."

For a second she was so shocked at his flirting back that her mask fell, confusion coloring her features before her mask was back on, and she was moving towards the newcomer like a child seeking comfort of an adult.

She'd been playing her part so _well_, but in those few seconds she'd blown it.

"So, who's this?" Dean asked, as the power over him disappeared and he wasn't pinned to the wall anymore.

"Who, him?" Chloe asked, back in her evil bitch persona, as she turned to the stranger and plastered herself to him intimately, running her hand down his front seductively. "Lets just say I found myself a new sugar daddy who actively _enjoys_ the darker _pleasures_ of life and _living_ it with me."

"You need to leave." The male told Dean evenly.

Chloe leaned forwards and nipped at the man's jaw line before turning to Dean and grinning seductively. "Yeah, you really _do_. We're about to get _proactive_."

Dean frowned at her.

So did the male.

Realizing that he wasn't going to get her to act like a civilized person, Dean frowned darker. She was scared, it was obvious in the slight desperateness in her actions, in the way she was just trying a little _too_ hard to convince him of everything.

She was scared.

She really believed she was evil and she would turn Sam evil too.

And yet, and yet from what Bobby had told Dean late in the nights as they worried over Sam, Sam hadn't become this desperate or this dark until _after_ her disappearance.

If anything might be turning his brother 'evil' it wasn't Chloe's being in his life, it was Chloe's _not_ being there.

But everything was so confusing, and Dean didn't know _who_ this man was, but he had a feeling this was the 'Cas'---the _angel_---she and Lois had been talking about. And 'Cas' didn't _want_ Chloe with Sam, which meant that there was no talking to her, no getting through to her, now that he was there.

"You aren't worth it." Dean played along, stalking past them to the door. "If you ask me, you did Sam a big favor getting gone."

Pain flashed through her face, he saw it in her reflection when he turned his head and looked in the mirror.

Now that she thought he was behind her and unable to see her anymore, Chloe Sullivan's face had broken down, agony and despair visible on every feature as she closed her eyes, a silent tear making its way down her cheek. "I'm glad we see it the same way, Dean." Her voice was amazingly even. "Now get your brother and get the _hell_ outta my town. I'm not finished here, but I want you guys _gone_."

"With _pleasure_." Storming out of the room, he slammed the door behind him and frowned into the darkness, wondering how the _hell_ he was going to do this.

There was no way just _leaving_ was the right thing to do.

Sam needed to see Chloe.

He _needed_ Chloe.

Period.

That was just how things were.

And if Sam needed Chloe, then Dean was going to do all in his power to get her back for him.

But how could Dean do this if Chloe, her cousin, an angel, and _fucking HEAVEN_ were against it?

"Just, just leave, okay?"

Dean turned towards the voice and watched as Lois Lane appeared from the darkness. "Excuse me?"

"Chloe's given up a lot for Sam, and this is difficult on her, so do what she says and take Sam and go." Lois ordered, eyes narrowed. "And, well, you just better do it, if you know what's good for you."

He snorted. "Look sugar, I don't exactly feel _intimidated_ by you."

"It's not _me_ you should be worried about, Dean Winchester." Lois hissed as she hurried to him and grabbed his arm, pulling him urgently away from the motel. "Chloe is the one who did the bargain to get you out of hell. She promised a whole lotta celestial _creeps _that if they sprung you from the pit she'd stay away from Sam. Do you _see_ where I'm getting at? You're no use to them if she gets with Sam. _Why_ do you think she's trying her best to scare you off?"

Dean froze, suddenly getting what both of the cousins had been trying to say in their own way. "You're saying that if Sam found Chloe, that if they got back together---that heaven would send me back to hell."

Lois nodded. "Chloe---my cousin---is trying to save both _you_ **and** _Sam_, don't you see that? She's protecting you both! Stop making it so difficult for her!"

Emotion was thick in her voice.

"Take Sam and leave here. Tonight if possible." Lois told him, sending a look in the motel's direction. "I trust Cas, but I don't trust any of the others, and if they got word that _you_ had made contact with Chloe---they might---they might panic, alright? Just, please, just _go_."

And with that, she turned and returned back to the motel.

Dean watched her until she disappeared into the room.

He then turned back towards the road and took in a deep breath.

What the fuck was he supposed to do _now_?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville/Supernatural.**

Wanna thank **DiscoLemonadeDIva, noe224evr, vamp1987, DarkWolfYingFa, shedyourmask, Banana Flavored Eskimo **and **Dannie Tomlinson **for reviewing the previous chapter.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean decided that he wasn't very smart.

He had hell looming over his head, and he knew that he should have grabbed Sam and Bobby and gotten the _hell_ outta the small town, and yet when he got back to the motel he just laid down and fell asleep.

Not that he had a restful sleep, but it was sleep nonetheless, and when he woke up the next day to Sam sitting on a chair by the table, map on the surface and bloodstone hanging unmovingly over it, he knew he was the most idiotic man alive.

"What would you do if I told you that last night I went out and I might have seen your girl?" Dean asked, sitting up in bed, looking at his brother.

Sam's body went tense as he dropped the bloodstone pendant onto the map and turned to face his brother. "What?"

Dean sighed, running his hand over his face. "I saw Chloe last night, man."

In seconds Sam was up and in front of Dean, eyes narrowed. "Where is she? Is she okay? Is she still in town? Why the _hell_ didn't you call me right away!?"

"Because I needed to _think_."Dean replied truthfully, not even looking up at his dangerously glaring baby brother. "Look, I---call Bobby in. We need to talk, the three of us. Where's that Ruby bitch? She might be of some use."

Sam, knowing how Dean _hated_ Ruby, did as told, calling both Bobby and Ruby, obviously desperate to force Dean to talk while they were waiting but knowing he wouldn't get a word out of his brother.

Finally, the moment Bobby and Ruby entered the room, Sam turned on Dean. "What the _hell_ happened last night?"

Dean took in a deep breath, trying to figure out which details to tell his brother. Like the fact that Chloe was working (temporarily) in a strip joint? He was going to have to leave that part out. "I went out after we talked, I couldn't sleep, and I saw her. She---she looked different, but now that I think about it that was probably the idea, to keep from being recognized."

"Different _how_?" Sam asked, sitting down on the bed across from Dean, subdued for the moment, longing for a tiny morsel of information.

"Hair's longer than in the pictures," Dean responded. "And it's red."

"Red?" Ruby blinked. "Really? I can't imagine that."

Dean nodded. "She's also got this punk bad-girl thing going on. It's kinda hot, actually, once you get over the shock." He failed to notice how Sam's eyes narrowed possessively at that last statement. "She's working the case, the same case we were. Apparently there were more than one siren in this town, and they dispatched the other."

"They." Bobby shucked his hands in his pockets. "Lois is with her?"

"Not only Lois." Dean sent a cautious look in his brother's direction, knowing that _this_ is where things were going to get _hairy_. "There's this _dude_ traveling with them, seems mighty close, they call him _Cas_."

Sam's face went serious and dark. "Lois got a boyfriend."

**Ruby's** face went dark.

"Uh, _no_, _Chloe_ seems mighty close to him." Dean winced as a plastic vase in the corner of the room _exploded_. "But, uh, the upside is that I can almost completely assure you that they're not getting freaky or anything."

Sam was silent, eyes darkening to that purple, reminding Dean of the way Chloe's eyes had gone demonic black the night before. "Oh?"

"Yeah." Dean hurriedly went on, not wanting to test the theory in which _Sam's_ eyes could do the same if under intense emotions. "Because, I think heaven has some 'no sex' rule, right? Angels can't have sex? Or is that some kind of misconception? I didn't exactly go to Sunday school as a kid so I could be wrong I guess."

Shit---meet fan.

"What?"

"What do you mean?"

"_Angel_?"

Three voices exploded at the same time.

Sam's eyes were wide.

Bobby's unbelieving.

Ruby's _terrified_.

"There's an _angel_ in this town?" The demon asked, going to the window and peering out as if there was going to be a heavenly garrison outside just waited to be noticed. "Everything's making so much _sense_! I'm out of here!"

"What?" Sam stood immediately, glaring at her. "What is making sense? Where are you going?"

She turned to look at him, fidgety. "Why do you _think_ I couldn't find her? Why you can't? She has the freaken _shadow of the lord_ over her, covering her! And if the _celestial host_ have something in this, we're in way over our heads! And I have to _go_. Everything's black and white for these bastards. They're not going to care that I'm helping the good side. They're just going to want me _dead_."

"Ruby----." Sam began.

"Sorry Sam." The demon whispered guiltily before slipping out of the room and hurrying away.

Dean smirked. "Well, at least 'Cas' was good for _something_."

Sam turned to Dean, eyes narrowed. "Tell me more."

"Well, it gets more complicated." Dean warned.

"How can it get more complicated, boy?" Bobby wanted to know, taking off his cap and running his hand over his head. "We're talking about _angels_ here."

Dean took in a deep breath. "Well, apparently Chloe made a pact with Cas to get me out of Hell."

Sam looked up, wide-eyed. "_What_?"

Bobby frowned. "You're leaving something out. Why would heaven make a deal with Chloe? What did she offer in return for them springing you out of the pit?"

"Well." Dean ran his hand over his shortly cropped head. "In return for getting me out of the pit, Chloe promised to leave Sam and never see him again."

Sam froze, face paling, and eyes darkening. "_What_?"

Dean warily watched those purple orbs push their limits, darkening, the pupils widening slowly, pulsating. "Apparently heaven told her she's evil."

"Poppycock!" Surprisingly enough, it was _Bobby_ who exploded. "I'll freely admit it, the girl has a dark streak, but there is _no way_ that she is evil! She's the sweetest thing I know, and she'd lay down her life for her friends in a second!"

To have gained this sort of loyalty in Bobby was proof enough to what sort of girl Chloe Sullivan was.

"Well, you might be sure, and her _cousin_ might be sure, hell, even the _angel_ is beginning to doubt heaven's words, but Chloe _isn't_." Dean responded, standing up. "Apparently, from what I heard, her powers have changed, and it's something not very pretty. _She_ thinks she's evil, and she was told that she has no salvation, but _Sam_ does. She was told that if she wanted to save Sam from the _demon_ in him she had to be away from him and not ever see him again. That _she_ was the catalyst to the darkness in his soul and his only salvation was to remove herself from his life _forever_."

Sam was silent, gaze lowered, a muscle jumping dangerously in his cheek. His eyes pulsated darker and expanded similarly to Chloe's eyes the night before, and yet not enough. "She told you all of this?" His voice was whispered, but harsh nonetheless.

"No. I overheard them talking when they thought I was unconscious." Dean ignored Bobby's raised eyebrow. "And to tell you the truth, the Chloe I heard while I was pretending to be out was completely different from the Chloe she turned into when I opened my eyes. She was mean and a queen bitch, saying all these _horrible_ things…but the thing is that when she thought I couldn't see her…I could see the _sadness_ deep in each feature."

Agony crossed over Sam's face, his clenched fists beginning to _shake_.

"She tried to make me hate her, tried to get me to leave here with you without telling you about seeing her. She did everything in her power to make me turn and run."

Things in the room began to tremble slightly.

"And I didn't fully understand it until the angel made me leave, and Lois found me." Dean, realizing that Sam was dangerously close to losing it, sent a worried look at Bobby. "Lois told me that heaven only got me out of hell to keep Chloe away from Sam, and that if she and Sam got back together heaven wouldn't have any use for me any more. They'd send me back downstairs. _That's_ why Chloe is trying to get us to leave so desperately. If the angels get wind of us being in the same town, Lois is scared they'll panic and send me back to the pit."

Everything in the room fucking _exploded_.

Dean and Bobby ducked and covered, and when the dust had settled they looked up to see Sam. He hadn't moved an inch, eyes completely black and deadly furious, skin pale, expression scary enough to have angels backing up in terror.

"Boy?" Bobby asked worriedly.

Sam turned those demon eyes on Dean. "Where is she?"

Dean gulped and then told Sam the name of the motel in which he'd walked away from last night.

Sam turned and stormed out of the destroyed room, opening his fist as he walked through the door, Chloe's bloodstone necklace shooting straight into his hand before he disappeared.

"What is that _eejit_ going to do?" Bobby asked, wiping the dust from off of him as he watched Sam disappearing around the corner. "He can't face her like this! He's going to scare her! Or possibly hurt her!"

"He won't hurt her." Dean stood and dusted himself off as well, frowning. "I make no promises for the _angel_ though."

Bobby turned to him in surprise. "But it's an _angel_. What could he possibly _do_ to it?"

Dean frowned. "Did you just _see_ what Sam did to this room without even raising a _finger_? Bobby! There's a _reason_ heaven and hell _both_ seem so goddamned scared of Sam and Chloe that they want to keep them apart!"

Bobby, thinking this over, went pale. "We better go make sure he doesn't start a war with heaven---we're still dealing with the one we have with hell."

Dean nodded. "Good call."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No one was at the motel.

Dean winced as Sam turned to him and asked him if he knew of any other place they could be.

And other than having left town (which Chloe had insinuated wasn't in the plans) there was only _one_ other place that Dean could think of.

"Why would she be at the strip club?" Sam asked, voice a growl.

Dean winced. "Because, um, she _works_ there?"

Sam's eyes went a black _so_ black it seemed _endless_ as he turned and began to stalked in the direction of the strip joint.

Bobby blinked. "She _strips_?"

Dean leered at the memory.

Bobby raised an eyebrow at him and smacked him up the back of the head.

Both men hurriedly caught up with Sam as he reached the strip joint in the small town, and entered, Dean's gaze finding Lois before Chloe. Lois was in a Sailor outfit, serving a couple of drinks to some patrons and looking like it was all she could do from knocking them out as one patted her behind.

Lois looked up and saw them, eyes widening in horror.

Her gaze then cut to the right.

Dean followed it to Chloe.

And he _winced_.

Chloe was wearing thigh-high boots, a black corset top, black fingerless gloves and tiny hot pants. She was cradling a tray to her hips, which were jutted out provocatively, as she grinned up at Cas and another dude, black, severe and condemning-looking.

She seemed to be taunting and/or tormenting the black man as he tried to scold her with little success, as she seemed completely unfazed by whatever it was he was saying to her.

"You have to leave here _now_ before they notice you!" Lois arrived by their sides, looking desperately between a glaring Sam, a confused Bobby, and an interested Dean. "Those are _angels_, if they see Sam here---!"

Chloe smirked and walked her fingers up the black angel's chest before playing with his tie, saying something that just made him shake his head wearily at her and crack a smile.

Sam growled, just _radiating_ dark energy, his body _trembling_ with power.

The black man grabbed Chloe's hand and brought it to his lips in a moved that obviously shocked Chloe out of his playful flirting, a look of utter _shock_ crossing her features.

Dean blinked. "Oh boy." He pushed Lois behind him in time for every single glass or mirror in the place _exploded_.

There were screams as the shards of glass flew, and people tried to get out as fast as they could.

In the end all that were left inside were the two angels, Sam, Bobby, Lois, and Chloe and Sam, who were looking at each other, Chloe with wide-eyed terror and Sam with possessive fury.

The black angel's eyes widened when he saw sam, and Cas winced.

Lois sighed and leaned her head forwards against Dean's back. "Shit—meet fan."

Despite the fact that hell was just about to break loose, Dean couldn't help but grin.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Uh-oh…**

**Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville/Supernatural.**

Wanna thank **bushlaboo, Booksketeer, SriHellgirl25, DiscoLemonadeDiva, Dannie Tomlinson, violent-smurf, Banana Flavored Eskimo, Veronica, babyshan211 **and **Hikari Skua chan for reviewing the previous chapter.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean had grown up around dangerous situations so he knew them well…and _this_ was a dangerous situation.

"_Sam_." Chloe whispered, seeming unable to keep from uttering his name in a tone of voice that sounded half blissful and half terrified.

Sam's murderous gaze slid off of the angels and landed on her, looking less murderous but more desperate, and that was still a dangerous thing in Dean's books.

The younger Winchester took a step in Chloe's direction, Chloe's lips slowly turning up in a smile, when the dark angel stepped out in front of her, eyes narrowed on Sam. "Leave before I do something Miss Sullivan won't particularly be happy about."

"Uriel…" Chloe reached forwards and placed her hand on his shoulder.

Uriel turned slightly to look at her.

Sam growled and…and Dean wasn't exactly sure what happened next, but in one blink Sam's body clenched and he growled and the next time Dean blinked, Sam and Uriel were in combat.

Dean and Bobby pulled out their guns, not sure if they'd work on an angel and not able to get a clean shot anyway, both Sam and Uriel were going at it _too fast_.

"Cas---_do_ something!" Chloe turned to the angel standing next to her, watching the fight with narrowed blue eyes.

"If I get involved it will be expected for us to eliminate the threat." Cas warned her, looking torn.

The whole building shook as Uriel finally pinned Sam to the wall by his throat. Dean and Bobby made to go help him when Lois grabbed them from the back of their shirts and kept them back. "If you try anything you'll get killed."

"It's my brother!" Dean snapped.

"Let Chloe deal with it." Lois whispered urgently.

"I'm not going to let that tiny girl---!" Dean began.

"Let Chloe _deal_ with it!" Lois repeated, jerking Dean back more violently.

Dean turned to Bobby, surprised to see him standing his ground, content to follow Lois' instructions and let that tiny slip of a blonde, about the tiniest person Dean had ever seen, go up against an angered _angel_.

"Uriel…" Chloe took cautious steps towards the angel as his tightened his grip on Sam's neck, Sam gasped for breath, the black bleeding out of his eyes, pain on his every feature. "He doesn't understand what's going on, he felt threatened…_let him go_."

"I'm sorry Miss Sullivan." Uriel didn't even look at her, a sneer of near _enjoyment_ on his face as he observed Sam, something inside of Sam beginning to light up like when they killed demons. "But the situations has gotten out of hand and needs _controlling_."

"Stop it!" Chloe snapped, desperation in her voice. "You can't force exorcize him! The demon's a _part_ of him! You'll _kill_ him!"

Dean tensed up.

Uriel smirked. "Well, that would solve our little problem." And his eyes narrowed further in concentration.

"Uriel!" Chloe growled, eyes going _white_, power gushing around her like wind. "Let him _go_!"

And the big bad angel let go of Sam and _fell to his knees_.

Everyone's eyes widened, except for a smirking Lois, as Chloe's glowing white eyes appeared for the first time, shocking them. The tiny little blonde stormed towards the fallen angel, who was gasping for breath, and looking up at her with wide eyed surprised, mixed with a good degree of _fear_.

Dean was froze in his place, unable to believe it.

She'd brought an _angel_ to its _knees_---without even touching it!

"I told you that no one touches my friends---no one touches _Sam_!" She growled at him, not noticing Sam, who was now calm, the power Uriel had over him gone, watching Chloe in what could only be described as awed _hunger_. "I told you my conditions! And you _broke_ them! You were going to kill him!"

Uriel tried to say something, but all that came out were mangled garbles.

"I _told_ you---!" She hissed.

'Cas' appeared behind Chloe and placed a hand down on her shoulder. "Let him go."

She turned her narrowed eyes on him.

The angel didn't even flinch. "You don't want to be known as a rogue who killed an angel."

"He was going to kill _Sam_." Chloe whispered.

Cas looked into her face. "Chloe, let him go."

Chloe sighed, looking up into the angel's eyes, before visibly relaxing.

Uriel leaned forwards, his palms on the floor, gasping for the air that finally entered his lungs.

Cas nodded approvingly at Chloe, squeezing her shoulder. "Good girl."

Chloe gave the angel a small, crooked smile. "Stop being so smug you bastard."

The angel smirked a little.

"And _that_ is why, despite everything, heaven won't dare even _think_ of switching our liaison agent." Lois grinned, quite pleased with how things had turned out. "Castiel's the only one she will listen to when she gets in those states."

"What the _hell_ just happened, Lois?" Bobby asked Lois. "Since when can she do that? What exactly _is_ 'that'?

"Meet Chloe Sullivan." Lois pointed to her cousin as if introducing them for the first time. "The greatest mystery in the universe, and heaven's favorite little pet project."

"_Chloe_." Sam's voice was gruff, like he hadn't used it in years.

Chloe turned from Castiel at the sound, her back to Dean and them so they couldn't see the expression on her face, but from the look on Sam's Dean could guess that it was heartbreaking. Sam opened out his arms and Chloe ran into them, throwing her arms around his waist and hiding her face in his chest as his large arms encircled her protectively, holding her to him possessively, dropping a kiss to the top of her head before sending Castiel a quick glare.

Dean sighed and rolled his eyes at his brother's insane jealousy when it came to the blonde.

Then again, he probably wouldn't have liked it either if he'd finally found the woman of his life after she'd disappeared for three months, only to discover another man in her life with so much sway in her life and her decisions.

Dean might feel a little threatened too if he were in Sam's shoes.

"You made a pact with heaven!" Uriel snapped as he stood, hand around his throat, which was probably still hurting him. "You broke it and you attacked a celestial agent!"

Chloe turned and glared at Uriel, eyes glowing faintly.

Sam's eyes narrowed and darkened to that warning purple.

Uriel gulped, looking from one to the other.

"_Actually_," Castiel stepped in the middle of a promisingly _bad_ moment. "Chloe didn't break her pact. _She_ didn't find Sam, _she_ didn't contact him, _and_ she tried to do all in her power to prevent the reencounter from happening---even going as far as trying to seduce the elder brother."

Sam's narrowed gaze swung to Dean.

Dean winced. _Gee, __**thanks**__ Castiel._

"The Winchesters and Mister Singer came here on their own, and she had no part in this." Castiel continued, stepping slightly so that he was standing in front of Chloe in a casual and yet very protective move. "If anyone has broken the pact, Uriel, it is _you_. We promised to not hurt Samuel Winchester, Dean Winchester, Bobby Singer, or anyone else a part of her past life, no matter _what_ happened, if she kept to the conditions…and yet you were going to kill Samuel Winchester. Heaven has broken the pact. It is now null and void."

Uriel's eyes flashed with anger.

Chloe smirked, and it was purely evil, as she pulled out of Sam's hold and went to stand next to Castiel, placing her hand on his arm. "That's right, Uriel. Thanks to your little show of anger, we don't have a contract anymore, and you can't do anything about Dean because _you_ broke it."

The angel backed up in shock as he realized that to be true.

"_But_, thanks to my trust in _Cas_, I'll agree to remain in liaison with heaven, just as long as _he_ is in control of our meetings and activities, no other celestial interference or judgments on his decisions or anything else will be accepted." Chloe continued.

Castiel sent her a surprised yet pleased look.

Uriel was shaking with his anger.

Sam was watching Chloe and Castiel with slight hurt, and not a little amount of insecurity as his gaze rested on where Chloe's hand touched Castiel's arm.

Dean sighed.

Chloe looked upwards the same time Castiel did, but unlike Castiel's wince, Chloe was smirking. "Oh _Uriel_…someone isn't too happy right now."

Uriel winced as he looked up as well. "Oh _brother_." And with that he disappeared.

Chloe smiled at Castiel before letting go of her hold on him and turning to Sam, hesitant. "Hi."

"Hey." He whispered, gaze on her face.

They continued to look at each other in rapt silence before Chloe threw herself at Sam and began to cry. Gone was the being who'd brought an angel to his knees, and now before them was a girl about to break down, holding onto Sam as if he were her lifeline.

Sam was shocked still for a moment before he closed his eyes and his arms went around her so tightly it must have hurt her but she wasn't complaining, gripping the front of his shirt so tightly as if she was afraid he'd vanish.

Dean watched the transformation in his brother as Sam nuzzled the side of her head, taking in a whiff of her scent, closing his eyes at the feel of her silky hair against his cheek. As Sam whispered words into Chloe's hair and she sobbed out responses that no one could rightly hear or understand, Dean saw Sam _finally_ morph back into his stupid little brother.

Dean smiled.

Lois grinned as she talked to Bobby, introducing him to Castiel, giving Sam and Chloe the privacy they deserved.

Dean just couldn't give that to them.

His smile widened as he folded his arms over his chest and watched the _blissfully_ happy expression on Sam's face.

Somehow things were going to be okay.

Even _if_ they now had enemies in hell _and_ heaven.

Sam pressed a trembling kiss on Chloe's forehead and closed his eyes.

Dean chuckled.

Three months without seeing her and he kisses her on her _forehead_.

The elder Winchester shook his head and turned to go and meet the angel.

When Sam grilled Dean about this supposed 'seduction' on Chloe's part, Dean was just going to have to drop all of her sexual comments on his lap and finally give Sammy that overdue talk about the birds and bees.

Grinning evilly, Dean noticed Castiel watching him with a raised eyebrow, and wondered if angels could read minds.

He thought of the raciest thing possible

That eyebrow went higher.

Dean's grin became evil.

This was going to be so _fun_!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well, this part of the series is finished…see you when I update with the segment in this universe---which has GOT TO BE THE LONGEST SERIES I HAVE EVER MADE! #does little dance#**

**Review?**


End file.
